My Fluffy Hair
"My Fluffy Hair" is the second half of the thirteenth episode of the first season of Wayside. Synopsis Mr. Kidswatter mistakes Maurecia's pet porcupine for a new wig. Plot The episode begins with Maurecia skating with Fluffy down the schoolyard, with everyone jumping out of their way. Maurecia tells Fluffy their friendship will last forever, and starts throwing him in the air, but gets distracted by Todd, leaving Fluffy behind. Fluffy enters Mrs. Jewls's class, upset he was left behind by Maurecia, who is busy rearranging her photo album. She takes out various images of herself and Fluffy, replacing them with pictures of Todd. Fluffy, upset, tears one of the photos in half and runs away, growling at Todd on the way out. Maurecia prepares to move the pictures of Fluffy to a newer, better photo album, but notices that Fluffy went missing. She looks all around the school, but Fluffy, wanting nothing to do with Maurecia, hides in a box by the principal's office. Mr. Kidswatter sees the box, which he assumes is the wig he bought for the principals' conference later that night. He places Fluffy on his head, mistaking him for the wig, and starts to strut down the halls, while Maurecia is still calling for him. She asks Dana and Todd for help, upset her pet porcupine is gone. Todd recalls that the last time he saw Fluffy, he was growling at him. Maurecia thinks Todd speaks porcupine perfectly, and brings him with her. Mr. Kidswatter is looking at himself in the mirror, thinking that his wig could use a trim. Fluffy, wanting none of that, starts tugging Kidswatter by the ears and pulling him upstairs, where he bumps into Todd and Maurecia. They ask if he has seen a porcupine, and while he remembers seeing one, Fluffy tugs at his ears so he shakes his head no. Maurecia notes Kidswatter looks different, and Kidswatter asks if he looks younger or handsomer, but Maurecia insists he just looks different. Mr. Kidswatter insists they go back to class, but Fluffy pulls Kidswatter in front of Todd's way, preventing him from going. Fluffy, controlling Kidswatter, starts chasing Todd downstairs, pushing him into the kitchen. When Kidswatter enters the kitchen as well, Todd looks up, noticing his hair is actually Fluffy. Todd tries to tell Kidswatter, but Mr. Kidswatter misunderstands what he's saying, and prepares for the principal convention. Meanwhile, Maurecia is walking through the halls, when she realized Todd is missing. Dana asks if Maurecia has seen Fluffy, but Maurecia tells her that he is gone, and so is Todd. However, the hear a loud noise downstairs, which is Miss Mush trying to free Todd from a bucket with a jackhammer. Dana and Maurecia find Todd in the kitchen, and free him from the bucket. He tells them that he knows where Fluffy is, and they get going. At the principal convention, Mr. Kidswatter is nervous to give his speech, as he tries to style Fluffy like a wig. Fluffy pokes Mr. Kidswatter in the head, which he believes means he has a brilliant idea. Outside, Todd, Maurecia, and Dana are wondering how they'll get in, since only principals are allowed to attend the meeting, but Todd gets an idea. Todd, Maurecia, and Dana enter the room stacked on top of each other in a large coat, disguised as a principal, wearing an identical wig to everyone else. Mr. Kidswatter gets on stage and starts his speech, which is filled with simply terrible hair puns. After realizing it's not working at all, he starts to scratch his head, angering Fluffy, but Maurecia sees him in time, and calls out how much she missed him, showing him the new photo album. Fluffy, excited, jumps off of Kidswatter's head and towards Maurecia's arms, and Dana takes a picture of them. Maurecia shows Fluffy the picture, but Fluffy decides that it'd look better without Todd in the frame, and bites him out. Meanwhile, Kidswatter is at his office, preparing for next year's convention with his new wig, which is actually a skunk. Characters *Maurecia *Incidental 003 *Incidental 016 *Fluffy *Eric Bacon *Eric Fry *Eric Ovens *Wildlife (squirrel) *Todd *Myron *Yodana *Jenny *Stephen *Bebe *Joe *Elizabeth *Cow (heard) *Mr. Kidswatter *Incidental 050 *Incidental 008 *Miss Mush *Principals *Roger Transcript Read a transcript for "My Fluffy Hair" here. Trivia *This is the final episode of Season 1 of Wayside. *This is one of the few episodes where Joe's eyes are visible. *This is the only episode where Myron does not have a major or supporting role, although he does make a cameo in Mrs. Jewls' classroom. Gallery See a gallery for "My Fluffy Hair" here. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes